


Strip For Me

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [34]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has finally had enough of Haru's constant stripping and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip For Me

3-29-15

Prompt: Strip for Me

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: Explicit

 

               The first time Makoto saw Haru tearing his clothes off and bolting toward the nearest body of water, they were both three, and neither saw anything strange about it. It was not until many years had passed and Haru had gone from an innocent toddler to a beautiful and water-crazed teen that it had become a problem.

 

               The third time it happened that week, Makoto was frustrated. The fifth, he was finished. The sixth time Haru stripped down in as many days, Makoto grabbed his wrist and swirled him away from the fountain and into a public restroom, slamming him against a stall.

 

               “Go ahead,” he growled.

 

               “Makoto?” Haru asked, his normally blank expression lost in confusion and just a hint of affection.

 

               “Go ahead,” Makoto repeated. He leaned close to his boyfriend and whispered into his ear, “You were about to strip, right? Do it. Strip for me.” Haru’s face went blank again, then filled with color. He looked off to one side, avoiding Makoto’s eye. “What’s the matter?” Makoto purred. He nuzzled his nose against Haru’s long pale neck. “Haru?” He whispered. “Is the okay? If you want, I’ll stop.” Haru leaned his head back to look Makoto in the eye.

 

               “Makoto,” he said, his voice extremely serious, “fuck me right now.”

 

               Makoto swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and brought his hands up to Haru’s hips. “If you want me to do that, Haru-chan,” he purred, “you’re going to have to do what I tell you to.” He leaned back in and let his lips brush against Haru’s ear. “Strip.”

 

               He watched Haru’s throat move as he swallowed and moved his hands up to his top button. He kept his gaze locked on Makoto’s as he undid each one, exposing the planes and crevices of his pale skin. Makoto licked his lips and slid his palms up to settle at the smallest part of Haru’s trim waist. Haru dropped his arms and his shirt fell off one shoulder. Just at that moment, the door to the bathroom opened and someone walked into the stall at the other end of the row. Haru tensed.

 

               “Keep going, Haru-chan,” Makoto murmured. “You were so eager to take them off in front of everyone just a few minutes ago.” Haru made a tiny noise somewhere between a grunt of disbelief and a whimper. He couldn’t seem to meet Makoto’s eye again as he undid his belt. Makoto watched his boyfriend slip his thumbs into the waistband of his jammers and slip them down to his ankles, all the while listening to a stranger make his way to the sink and wash his hands.

 

               “Is Haru-chan enjoying this?” he whispered. He let one hand slip down from Haru’s waist to fist loosely around his hard and leaking cock.

 

               “Makoto-“ Haru hissed. Makoto slipped his free hand over Haru’s mouth.

 

               “Shh, Haru-chan,” he said. “Don’t want him to hear you.” He fondled the tip of Haru’s cock with the pad of his thumb, making him arch and whine into Makoto’s hands. Makoto kept up the pressure until he heard the door open and close again. Then he locked his eyes onto Haru’s and sank to his knees. “Hmm, such a good boy,” he said. Haru twitched as his breath ghosted against his cock. Makoto smirked up at him and dipped his head a bit more. He took hold of Haru’s thighs and spread his legs, then hooked one over his shoulder. He paused for a moment to enjoy the sight of Haru’s pretty little pink hole before he leaned in and gave it an open-mouthed kiss.

 

               “M-Makoto!” Haru whimpered as his leg buckled beneath him. Makoto took hold of his hip to keep him upright and kept licking.

 

               “Haru-chan tastes so good here,” he groaned. Haru’s hips bucked and a trembling hand came up to bury itself in Makoto’s hair. Makoto let the tip of his tongue slip into Haru and took a deep breath of the heady scent coming from Haru’s groin. He pulled away to suckle at one of Haru’s balls, looking up at him through his lashes to see Haru’s eyes scrunched shut, his face red, and his fist stuffed into his mouth. He moaned at what an erotic sight his boyfriend made and reached down to palm himself through his pants, hoping to relieve some of the building pressure there. Haru’s hips bucked wildly and a dribble of precum slid down his cock. He dipped back down and continued licking Haru open.

 

               “Makoto,” Haru whined, “hurry.” Makoto groaned and slipped a finger in along with his tongue, and another. Haru was trembling wildly, making those quick little gasps he always let out when he was getting close. Makoto pulled away entirely, causing Haru to cry out at the loss.

 

               “Quiet, Haru,” He said, kissing his way up that gorgeous body. He lowered Haru’s thigh with one hand and started undoing his pants with the other. “You need to be quiet, my love.” Haru growled and glared harshly at him then used his grip on Makoto’s hair to slam their lips together.

 

               “Fuck me,” he ordered, and Makoto almost lost his balance at the lustful, desperate look in those eyes.

 

               “Turn around,” he whispered. Haru obliged, and squealed when Makoto reached down and slipped his elbows under Haru’s knees. He lifted the smaller man with a grunt, forcing him to claw at the door of the stall to keep his balance. Makoto adjusted his grip to line himself up, then lowered Haru slowly onto his cock.

 

               All things considered, it was a very good thing that Haru was so sensitive, because Makoto’s arms were not going to hold up for long. He gave Haru a couple of seconds to adjust, then pressed his face into the back of his head and started moving. The knuckles that Haru was biting down on were not doing much to conceal his voice, and the moaning and gasping and panting was driving Makoto to piston his hips harder and faster and deeper, until he struck Haru’s prostate. Haru screamed and trembled in Makoto’s hold as he came on the stall door. The fluttering tightness around Makoto’s cock was good, so _good,_ and it was hardly a heartbeat longer before he found himself falling over the edge, plummeting after Haru into an intense orgasm. His legs buckled, and they landed in a heap on the floor.

 

               Haru was the first to recover, pulling himself off of Makoto with a grimace and reaching for the roll of toilet paper. He crouched across from Makoto and glared at the dopey look on his face as he cleaned himself off.

 

               “Really?” he deadpanned. Makoto focused blearily on him and just smiled.

 

               “Can’t help it,” he giggled. “Haru-chan’s just so sexy.” While the words may have made Haru blush in the past, now he only glared.

 

               “Idiot,” he muttered, grabbing his jammers off of the floor. He dressed swiftly and left Makoto, still sitting in a sex-hazed pile on the floor. Makoto just smiled after him.

 

               “Love you too,” he called, and giggled when he heard Haru’s answering unintelligible grumble.

**Author's Note:**

> More fun for the whole family at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
